


Chasing her

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Hickeys, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Masks, Robbery, Season/Series 04, Secret Identity, at some point in early 4b, bruce loves to chase selina, but yeah anyway, during series 4, give them moments, need moments, oh yeah, parts are dialogue heavy, these teens, theyre friends? at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Request Batcat fics to me!Thanks for reading!





	Chasing her

Her black ensemble disguised her figure well as she slipped down into the alley below her. Glancing over her shoulder, she began to creep forward, to the open van that the thief was filling with gems and cash. The shine of the ruby caught her eye in particular, causing her to crouch behind a bin and observe the scene closer. The men didn’t look too intimidating; slightly overweight and heavy-footed. The only concern was the truncheon hanging from the side of the one running the goods from the store to the van. Assuming there was one in the driver’s seat of the van, there were two others she had to take down. Another man was leaning next to the shattered window, a gun spinning lazily in his hand.

Selina had to admit she was impressed, they’d figured out how to silence the alarms, leaving themselves a decent amount of time to calmly collect the goods. She chewed silently on her stubby nails and tried to form a plan. Who to take out first? The gun was easily the most concerning element in the equation, but one well-placed hit with that truncheon and she’d end up at the mercy of three men. Not her idea of fun.

Just as she decided on her first move, another figure dropped down from above her and punched the gun-wielding thief in the face, knocking him out cold. Quickly turning, he kicked the other guy in the stomach and then again in the face as he hunched over. Selina was right in her assumption that there was someone in the driver’s seat, and the masked figure busied himself with dealing with him. Drawing her eyes away from the muscular figure, she ran to the back of the van and started shoving everything she could into her small black bag, including the ruby that had drawn her eye earlier. She felt she ought to thank the masked vigilante. Thanks to him, she was able to easily snatch up the loot. Her bag was almost filled when she saw the light of the moon behind her was cut off. Turning, she was met with the eyes of the mysterious thief-beater.

“Hand over the bag and nobody gets hurt.” The voice gruffly demanded.

“Sorry, I’m not used to doing as I’m told.” She smirked, tightening the straps of her bag and hopping out of the van.

Growing up on the streets, she’d learned to hit first. Pulling out her whip she quickly flung it to the right arm of the attacker, gasping in frustration when it met the wall behind him. Recovering from his fast dodge, he quickly grabbed the middle of the whip and pulled it violently towards him. Selina stumbled forward, only to be met by the sting of a punch in the middle of her stomach. She grunted in pain as he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her arms tightly behind her back. Her body reacted automatically, kicking her right leg backwards between his longer legs and striking him on the back of the neck. His grip immediately loosened as he stumbled backwards, clutching his neck. The distant sound of sirens in the distance ignited her urgency to flee. Turning, she made her way back to the alley she came from, only to be met with the same masked man before her, arms outstretched, challenging her to attack.

And she was never one to back away from a challenge. She raised her leg and swung it round to his front, only for it to be caught in the hands of her rival. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes and the encounter definitely reminded her of a not-so-happy encounter with a certain billionaire, but she forced the memory out of her mind and swung her other leg to his groin, falling to her hands. Using her weight, she threw her attacker over her body and landed on her feet, dusting off her hands.

Just as she looked up, she found him charging at her. That, coupled with the now flashing red and blue lights to her left caused her to run into the alley and scramble up a fire escape to a roof. She continued to run for a minute or two, leaping over the gaps that lead down to the streets before she settled against a door, no doubt leading to a staircase. Breathing heavily, she slid the bag off her shoulders and began pulling out the jewellery. Smiling at her accomplishments, she began pulling off her mask when she saw a shadow out the corner of her eye. Jumping up, she slowly crept around the corner. Once again, she was met by the masked face of the vigilante. Growling, she readied herself for another fight when she heard a clang from behind her. Her momentary distraction was enough time for her attacker to charge her and knock her to the ground. His hand immediately went to her mask and he began pulling the cheap faux leather off her face. Her mouth opened and a piercing scream came from it, causing the his hands to fly to his ears. She took her opportunity and reached with both hands for his own mask.

They came off simultaneously and her eyes widened.

“What the hell, Bruce?”

“Selina what are you doing?” He yelled.

“What does it look like? Not everybody was born with money and a silver spoon shoved up their ass!”

“The cops are close, we need to move.” He grabbed the bag and pulled her by the wrist, leading her further across the rooftops.

She snatched the bag out of his hand and jerked her wrist violently out of his grasp. “Why the hell should I go with you?”

“Maybe because the cops are on the ground below us and we need to move, like now!” She hung her head over the roof and found two angry pairs of eyes meeting hers.

“Shit! What is wrong with you? Why do you always get the cops involved? What’s it even your business if a couple of people wanna take some shiny things?”

Her outrage came out in ragged breaths as they ran across the rooftops and veered off to the left, scanning the area for a fire escape. When her eyes finally landed on one she scrambled down it, landing with a thud next to a trash can. Bruce landed next to her and glanced to the right..

“My car’s down that street. We can reach it if we’re quick.”

Selina followed his gaze and sighed in exasperation. “It’s less than thirty feet away from a police car, idiot. What’s your plan for that?”

Silence followed her question. She waited impatiently for a response, tapping her foot against the wet concrete.

Bruce turned around and faced her with a grin. “You won’t like it.”

“What is it, wiseass?”

“Billionaire Brat, remember?”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “So what?”

“Well…” He coughed meekly, scratching the back of his head. “Nobody really pays any attention to me if I’m with a girl.”

Her mouth fell open as she racked her brain for another option. Nothing came to mind.

“I get to keep the stuff.”

“Half.”

The sound of yelling snapped he out of her thoughts and Bruce stepped closer.

“Heads up.” He whispered, and her body involuntarily shuddered at his close proximity. As soon as their lips met, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, their combined weight causing them to fall against the wall. His hands rested on the side of her face as he moved his lips against hers. She felt warm all over despite the September night air, and she’s sure Bruce could feel her heart beat against his chest. She didn’t even register the fact that someone was trying to get their attention until Bruce pulled away and winked at her.

“Can I help you?”

Selina was mildly surprised at the tone of his voice, taking comfort in the fact that it was obviously an act.

“Look, kid. Why don’t you and your girlfriend take this home okay? It’s after midnight.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and scoffed at the cop. Putting a hand on the small of Selina’s back and guiding her through the dark streets to his sleek car.

Once they were seated, Bruce began silently driving to the manor. Once he pulled into the garage, he looked over at Selina and smirked.

“Sorry about that. Looks like it worked thou-“

Selina lunged across the divider and straddled his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss. Bruce reacted immediately, running his hands up and down her back before settling one on her thigh and the other tangled in her hair.

Involuntarily, her hips bucked into his own and she broke the kiss with a gasp, instead finding his neck. Bruce grunted softly in response, burying his own face into her neck.

Time passed quickly. Neither of them knew how long they’d been in that car, but soft moans of pleasure rippled from them both as they alternated between lips and necks.

Selina eventually pulled away, cheeks flushed and hair wild. Her lips were pink and swollen and her neck donned several purple bruises. She spun herself around and pulled down the rear view mirror to examine her appearance.

“Damn you, Bruce Wayne.” But her words held no malice. She smirked at him as she opened her car door. “I’ll be in a guest room.”

She grabbed her bag, and walked out the garage into the manor, leaving a very proud and happy Bruce Wayne in his car, before he got up once again and gave chase.

**Author's Note:**

> [Request Batcat fics to me!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/failed-potato)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
